Percy
Percy The Small Engine *'Name': Percy *'Number': 6 *'Gender': Male *'Age':3 *'Color': Green *'Stationed': Ffarquhar *'Class': GWR Avonside Class SS 0-4-0ST with No. 1430 "Trojan" body shape and 1361 Class bunker *'Designer': Avonside Engine Company *'Builder': Avonside Engine Company *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': 1897 *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1949 Percy is a cheeky saddletank who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. He is the Main Tritagonist Bio Percy is the No. 6 green engine. He is the junior member of The Fat Controller’s railway. He is quite content puffing around the yard with no particular desire for adventure in the world outside. Percy is Thomas' best friend and his favourite job is delivering the mail. He is always happy to help and other engines sometimes take advantage of his good nature. http://www.thomasandfriends.com/uk/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/Percy Percy was built as a GWR saddletank in 1897 when he first came to Sodor and he loved to play tricks on the other engines icluding Thomas. Percy later had to spend the night at the Docks with Salty because the track to Tidmouth Sheds was closed and Thomas was already there and that silly tow truck Mater was up to his old tricks again he pretended to be a ghost to scare Percy. Later, Percy tried to be Sodor's best fire engine but he wasn't cut out for the job. He later turned into Sodor's favourite Superhero `Iron Engine` and was always raring to rescue anyone in danger that made feel really special indeed and foiled Diesel 10's plan to wreck the narrow gauge railway and he was known a hero to all. When Percy was taking a morning chuff, he rolled onto an old bridge and got stuck on the edge and needed help from Edward and fast. Percy later was haunted by Thomas telling him a spooky story about Spencer the silver engine. Percy is scared of scary things. Persona Percy has been dumbed down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified". He also is shown to make obvious mistakes. Percy is incredibly accident-prone, and holds the dubious record of the most accidents in 1 season - 5, in the 2nd season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the 6th season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory, and emerged covered in chocolate. Since the second season, Percy has had a small rivalary with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Basis Percy is primarily based on an GWR Avonside Class SS 0-4-0ST with the body of a GWR 1340 Trojan, the bunker of a GWR 1361, Hunslet underframes and valve gear, a smokebox protruding from his saddletank, external cylinders and motion, and sandboxes underneath the tanks on the footplate. Modifications made to Percy's shape include: the angled smokebox supports and the cab being cut down slightly from the back for the bunker. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining and a "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow. He carries two builder's plates, one on either side of his cab. Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Thomas and the Magic Railroad; original workprints only) * Linda Ballantyne (''Thomas'''' and the Magic Railroad'') * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Martin Sherman (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * Percy's large scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack is currently on display in Japan at Thomas Land. * Since the 14th season, Percy's whistle budges up and down when he blows it. *One of Percy's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Category:North Western Railway Category:Steamies Category:Steam locomotives Category:Popular engines Category:Random engines Category:General wiki templates Category:Coolest engines Category:Others Category:Heroes Category:Steam Team Category:10 members of the Steam Team Category:Boy Category:Green Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Heroes